An actuator, within an information reproduction apparatus, in particular, a linear actuator of an optical disk storage apparatus, has mounted precision instruments such as optical instruments or electronic circuits, etc. and can move at a high speed in the radial direction of a disk. Therefore, if the actuator moves freely, it is apt to receive a mechanical shock at the time of transport, etc.
To avoid this, an apparatus having a mechanism for locking the actuator when a recording medium is removed from the information reproduction apparatus, has been already proposed However, locking means for locking the actuator must be usually accommodated in narrow space and thus the allowed range within which said locking means can move is very restricted. In addition, tolerance in each component of the locking means brings about looseness so that the conventional locking means cannot ensure that the actuator is locked.
An object of the present invention is to provide an information reproduction apparatus having locking means which can be accommodated in narrow space and securely lock an actuator